<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Get Together by MiaInAction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495266">Quarantine Get Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction'>MiaInAction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Finn, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smut, Tattoos, Top Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a tweet about room-mates realising they were in love due to the quarantine and after reading it I knew I had to do a story about Sean and Finn ending up together that way. Sean is 21in this Finn is 23 it's not mentioned in the story though<br/>This is the tweet if anyone is interested https://twitter.com/cjkasulke/status/1241176938103832578<br/>There is also an accompanying article that is worth a read link to it here https://t.co/uZFKepfBOu?amp=1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Diaz/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine Get Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written smut before so I'm sorry if it doesn't read well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn and Sean had been roommates for around 3 years by now having both met on the first day of college they had most of the same classes and were both majoring art. Sean doing two dimensional pieces mostly drawn but some painting whereas Finn was doing sculpture work where he did intricate wooden pieces. They had become friends relatively quickly and had many nights in with their best friends Lyla and Cassidy.  </p><p>Sharing a living space and many classes together meant that Sean and Finn were together pretty much constantly. Even more so now that the quarantine was in place and they couldn’t leave the house. College was shut too and most classes had been switched to online but as they lived on Campus they could still use the facilities when they needed to Sean was fine at home but Finn needed the lathe for his pieces whittling at home was going to take way too long.  </p><p>Finn had always called Sean Sweetie, Darlin and Honey but he had never noticed how he only did that too him before somehow, he just assumed that he did it to everyone but the switch to online phone call interactions and web calls made Sean realised his mistake having noticed that he never once ended a call to anyone with see you Sweetie or talk later Darlin like he always did when he said goodbye to Sean. He didn’t even do it with Cassidy and they were like siblings they were that close.  </p><p>Likewise, Finn had never noticed that Sean blushed when he told stupid silly in jokes but not when other people did like it meant more when Finn made him laugh he’d always loved seeing him blush but they were just friends besides Sean had never brought anyone home in that time or shown any interest in romance after 3 years Finn had just kind of assumed that he was aromantic or asexual  but he didn’t actually know for sure he’d never thought to ask. Sean had never said anything when Finn had brought home partners in the past regardless of if they were male or female. </p><p>It was 6pm Finn had just finished making dinner nothing special just Pizza for him and Sean to split  he brought it into the living room where Sean sat playing something on the Playbox he changed it over to Netflix and put on South Park for them to watch he just picked an episode at random not really caring what was on, it was mostly just a distraction for while they ate he’d either go back to his game after wards or smoke a joint drink a beer and watch a movie together. </p><p>“Let the banquet commence” he joked as he placed the plate on the table bowing low in a theatrical gesture just to make Sean laugh hearing him laugh was guaranteed to make him smile almost every time. Finns gesture succeeded as Sean laughed out “Ok, ok sit down damn you are so stupid sometimes” there was no heat behind the words just affection and a smile to boot </p><p>“You know it darlin” Finn plopped down beside him on the old sofa. Sitting closer to Sean than was necessary given it was just the two of them.  Reaching for the same slice their fingers brushed and for whatever reason Finn smiled stupidly Sean relented the slice letting him have it. “Thanks sweetie” </p><p>Sean couldn’t help but smile at the nick name how had he never noticed they were just for him before was he really that blind to it or had he pushed his feelings down so far that he forgot he ever had them. He’d thought Finn was cute to begin with but always just assumed they were nothing more than friends especially when Finn never made a move on him and proceeded to bring home different partners. Was Sean completely blind not just half, had those nick names and the friendly touching actually been his way of saying I’m interested.  </p><p>Finn got up and put the plate in the sink while Sean saved and exited his game putting a film on Netflix for them to watch some silly comedy nothing, they had to pay too much attention too. Finn grabbed a blanket from under the tv before returning and sitting down next to Sean. “You cold?” Finn asked </p><p>“Yeah” Sean replied he could do without the blanket but it was nice to chill under a blanket with Finn. Finn took the blanket and pulled it over the two of them before he moved closer to Sean resting his head on his shoulder. It was nothing that they hadn't done a million times before but something felt different this time romantic almost it was probably just a result of having to spend so much time together later.  </p><p>But then Sean did a first he wrapped an arm around Finns waste pulling him closer to him. This was completely new territory the room suddenly felt too small and Finn felt too hot despite the room not being warm and the blanket not actually providing that much heat it was more a comfort thing than any other reason.  </p><p>Sean didn’t notice Finns reaction he was lighting a joint that laid on the table rolled the day before but not smoked.  Sean brought it to his lips taking a deep inhale and holding it. Finn decided to try something he wouldn’t normally “Can I get blow back?” he asked hoping his request wasn’t too obvious to his real want.  </p><p>Sean didn’t say anything just took another inhale before bringing his mouth close to Finns and blowing the smoke into his mouth Finn breathed it in but never moved after wards. Sean took another hit before resting the joint on an ashtray on the table in front of him. “Want to do it again?” he asked of Finn who nodded. Finn took up the joint this time before taking a puff and placing it back on the ashtray he held the smoke before he brought his mouth close to Sean's who didn’t just breathe in, he actually pressed his lips to Finns earning a shocked gasp from Finn.  </p><p>“Oh, shit sorry I shouldn’t have done that” Sean stammered “No you definitely should have and a lot sooner” Finn laughed. “I didn’t think you were interested” “Seriously Sean are you deaf as well as half blind? I call you sweetie, honey and darlin I touch you all the time and rest my head on your shoulder how did you not know I was interested I wasn’t exactly subtle” “I thought you were just being friendly” Sean looked flustered now. </p><p>“Naw sweetie I just figured you weren't interested in romantic relationships and didn’t want to push myself on you. Glad I was wrong though” Finn smiled and blushed at that.  </p><p>Sean cupped his face with both his hands and pulled him in for another kiss this one much more sure of himself not a careful brushing of the lips to test the waters like a moment ago this was heated and desperate like all of the desire from the past 3 years was finally spilling out of them.  Their lips crashed against the others pushing against each other's Finn licked between Sean's lips begging him to open his mouth he did so as Finn pushed his tongue into Sean’s mouth to glide alongside his tongue and swirl together.  </p><p>They had no idea how long it had been when they finally pulled away for air both flushed and smiling giddily at each other. Finn had gotten a crick in his neck from how he had been sitting he brought a hand up to the back of his neck trying to rub out the crick. Sean watched him assuming it was a nervous thing that Finn was doing. “I can’t believe I waited 3 years to finally kiss you” Sean said mostly to himself Finn laughed then “Me either” He stood up then stubbed the joint out and went to sit on Sean's lap straddling his hips before leaning down to kiss him again.  </p><p>Finn pressed his lips to Sean’s wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Sean wrapped his around his waist. This kiss was less desperate slower more languid just feeling each other out it was as if the world stopped and suddenly it was just the two of them right here in this room and they had all the time they needed to explore and learn what the other liked.  </p><p>Sean tasted of Pepperoni pizza, weed and Dr Pepper it was a strange combination strange but wonderful Finn could go on tasting that forever. Sean pulled away placing kisses along Finns neck just gently he didn’t want to push any boundaries yet. “You can mark me if you like it’s not like anyone is going to see.” He laughed. Sean became bolder then doing as asked he sucked at a spot on Finns neck just above his shoulder before nibbling at it eliciting an unexpected moan out of Finn he hadn’t expected that to be a sensitive spot he’d never seen any marks there before maybe the bandana covered it up normally, not that Finn had been wearing it much lately. </p><p>Sean pressed his fingers to the hem of his shirt before asking “Can I touch you here?” “Yeah that’s fine” Finn mumbled back happily. Sean pushed his fingers under Finns shirt stroking at his skin with his fingertips.<br/>
Finn began kissing Sean again his fingers reaching under the collar of Sean's shirt to touch his skin directly.  </p><p>Before they’d even realised it they were tugging each other's shirts off s they’d both seen each other topless in the past after Showers but it was different now. Sean had never appreciated all of Finns sharp lines and edges or how the letters of his tattoo spread across his chest even that stupid poop tattoo swirled around his nipple making it stand out Sean wanted to lick it he asked Finn first “Can I kiss you here?” </p><p>“Please do” Finn replied eagerly Sean captured Finn’s nipple in his mouth sucking on it feeling it harden under his tongue while he pinched the other one rolling it between his fingers earning a moan out of Finn who rolled his hips into Sean's despite them both being fully dressed from the waist down.  Finn dropped his arms down moving from them being around Sean’s neck to them now holding on to his back keeping them to close together. Finn buried his face into Sean’s neck kissing and licking at the side of his throat Sean stopped playing with Finns nipples. “Want to go lie down?” Sean asked Finn nodded  </p><p>Finn stood awkwardly getting off of Sean who grabbed his hand walking into Sean’s room. Sean pushed Finn onto the bed playfully before leaning down onto him to kiss him again grabbing both of his hands and holding them fingers interlacing. </p><p>Finn returned the kiss hungrily pressing his lips to Sean's hard he’d probably have bruises by tomorrow but it’d be worth it. He wrapped his legs around Sean’s waist holding him against him on the bed. He hadn’t realised just how hard Sean had gotten until he was pressed against him. Finn broke the kiss asking “Do you want to go farther? Only if you want to” Sean nodded “I have to hear you say it” “Please” Sean’s reply was needier than he had been expecting.  Finn unwrapped his legs and sat up at the edge of the bed. Sean was visibly straining against his jeans. Finn placed his hands either side of Sean's button looking up at him but not doing anything until he got a nod of approval. Undoing the buttons and pulling down Sean's jeans his boxers came along with them until he stood mostly undressed in front of Finn Sean took them off fully standing naked before Finn.  </p><p>Finn couldn’t help but look Sean up and down his shaggy black mohawk, beautiful brown skin, one brown eye, one black eye the little scars and moles that covered his face his full lips that Finn had wanted to kiss for years and had finally gotten to. Down to his broad shoulders and tightly muscled chest he wasn’t exactly buff but you could tell he worked out it was a big turn on for Finn further down to his toned muscled thighs he’d got in on a track scholarship and you could see he still ran daily. Finn looked back up from his legs to his cock gorgeously thick long and curved resting against his stomach Finn wanted to suck him. </p><p>“Can I go down on you?’ Finn asked before going to do anything “Fuck yes” Sean was obviously eager that just excited Finn more.  </p><p>Finn took his time teasing licking from the tip to the balls and back again before putting just the tip in his mouth and moving down slowly to take in the head of him. Sean grasped on to one of Finns shoulders fingers digging in slightly. Finn bobbed his up and down still teasing before he swallowed the length of Sean down his throat “Fuuck” Sean breathed out Finn moaned around his length causing a slight vibration along Sean's length. Finn moved his head up and down Sean’s length staying as deep as he could tongue rubbing along the underside of Sean's cock as moved until he gagged slightly. </p><p>Sean pulled back afraid that he had hurt Finn “You alright?” “Yeah I’m fine just not deep throated for a while” “I want to see you too. Can I undress you?” “Oh yeah” Sean leant over Finn who laid back on the bed undoing his jeans and pulling them and his boxers off in one go.  </p><p>Sean took a moment to appreciate Finn lying there naked before him his dreads a mess that clung to his sweaty forehead his blue green eyes shining excitedly the three triangles under his eye, his nose ring the line down his chin even his ear gauges Sean couldn’t imagine Finn without any of them. Finn was broader than you would actually think taller too he slouched a lot tried to make himself look smaller he was actually 6ft tall only 2 inches shorter than Sean but everyone thought it was a lot more. Sean looked at his willowy arms lean and lightly muscled from his wood carving and covered in tattoos Sean only knew was some of them meant.  Sean looked down to Finn’s cock slightly smaller and thinner than his but still a pleasing size that laid flat against his stomach.  </p><p>“Is it ok if I stroke you?” “Please do” Sean moved closer to Finn standing in-between his now open legs and wrapped a hand around his length stroking him up and down slowly to start with. Finn let out a pleased “That feels really nice sweetie” Sean started moving faster his grip tightening slightly. Finn held onto the duvet cover enjoying the feeling. Sean leant over Finn still stroking him kissing him on the lips sweetly his dick bumped against Finns causing both of them to moan out. Sean rubbed his thumb along Finns cheek affectionately with his free hand while he stroked and they kissed. He meant a lot to him he didn’t want this to be a one-time thing.  </p><p>Finn moaned out “Wait stop I don’t want to come yet” Sean stopped like he was asked to and looked at Finn curious wondering if he was going to say more. Finn spoke up after a moment his eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed “I uh I want you inside me if that’s alright with you?” Sean’s jaw dropped at that Finn wanted him to have sex with him he hadn’t been expecting it “Oh uh yeah,yeah that’s alright” Sean managed to stammer out Finn sat up “Let me grab lube and condoms they’re in my nightstand” Sean went and laid on the bed while he waited for Finn to return. Finn came back with the supplies and laid down beside Sean.  </p><p>“I should let you know this is my first time with a guy so I’m really sorry if I mess up” Sean spoke nervously blushing  “Don’t worry I’ll let you know what I like” Sean was laying between Finns legs now their chests touching Sean gave Finn another kiss before kissing down his neck, chest and stomach before finally stopping and sucking his dick before grabbing the lube and smearing it on two fingers. Sean brought one around to Finns hole. “Is this ok?” “Yeah just go slowly it’s been a while” Sean nodded going back to lazily sucking Finn more as a distraction than to get him off he wanted this to feel good for him.  </p><p>Sean rubbed a lubed finger around Finns hole trying to get him used to the feeling before pushing it in. Finn let out a soft inhale it didn’t sound sore more relaxed Sean started to move his finger in and out slowly asking if it was alright before he added a second waiting until Finn gave him permission to keep going. Sean pumped his two fingers in and out of Finns tight hole trying to find his prostate when he thought he was in the right area he crooked his fingers causing Finn to call out “Yes Sean right there please” Sean did as he was asked continuing to pump in and out crooking his fingers again to hit that spot in Finn. He stopped sucking on him now that was Finn was enjoying this. Sean spread his fingers loosening him up more “Do you want me to add a third?” “You’re pretty big so yeah please” Sean grabbed the lube again adding more to Finns hole and one of his fingers before pushing in a third finger. Finn gasped out “You alright want me to stop?” “Just for a moment I need to adjust I’ll tell you when” Sean waited not moving again until Finn gave him the all clear.  </p><p>Sean resumed his actions pumping his fingers in and out of Finn who was now moving his hips back and forth to meet Sean's fingers as he continued to move them spreading them occasionally and pressing on Finns prostate whenever he could.  </p><p>“I think I’m ready now” Finn called out “Ok only if you’re sure” Sean replied removing his fingers from Finn easier now that Finn was loosened up. He grabbed a condom “Let me” Finn offered it opening it up before placing it over Sean's hard cock and pulling it down with his mouth Sean didn’t think he’d ever seen anything sexier. Finn grabbed the lube placing some in his hand before rubbing it onto Sean's length over the condom using the excess on his own throbbing cock. </p><p>Sean repositioned himself at Finns entrance “You ready” he asked before going any further Finn nodded pushing his hips up to meet Sean's cock the tip sliding in with little resistance causing both men to shudder and moan “I’m going to move now” Sean let Finn know before pushing in farther still taking it slowly Finn reached down to hold Sean's hip urging him to go deeper Sean took the hint and pushed in fully. He reached up to hold Finn’s free hand while he waited for Finn to get used to the stretch, he started stroking Finn cock that rested between them.  </p><p>“You can move now” Finn instructed him Sean did what was asked of him taking it slowly to begin with Finn was tight and he didn’t want to ruin this by coming too quickly. He laid his chest on Finn resting on his elbow still holding hands as he stroked Finn while thrusting into him Finn wrapped his legs around Sean keeping him deep inside him. Finn had his head tipped back moaning and panting especially whenever Sean hit against his prostate which he tried to do with ever few thrusts trying to make this last for both of them he picked up the pace as Finn was crying out his name over and over.  </p><p>Sean kissed him as Finn’s hand moved from his hip to his back pulling him close to him, they moaned into each other's mouths.  “Fuck I’m close Finn” Sean cried out “Me to” Finn replied. Sean quickened the pace of his thrusts and strokes going roughed than he had been hitting Finns sweet spot every time. They came within moments of each other calling out the others name as they did so.  </p><p>When they were done Sean pulled out of Finn and removed the condom tying a knot in it before going to the bathroom to throw it in the bin he wet a cloth to clean up Finns come with he laid back down on the bed beside Finn offering him the cloth. Finn cleaned himself up before dropping the cloth on the floor it could be washed later “Thanks” Finn rolled on to his side facing away from Sean </p><p>Sean snuggled up to Finn spooning him and holding him close. He pressed his face into the space between his neck and shoulder.  Finn murmured something that Sean didn’t hear. “Sorry what was that?” “I said I think I love you.” Sean broke into a cheek splitting grin placing a kiss to the hickey he’d left on Finns neck. “I love you too” Finn snuggled in even closer. </p><p>They didn’t know how long this lock down was going to last or when they’d get to see their friends and family again but it didn’t seem so bad anymore now that they had each other. They stayed snuggled up like that eventually falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not proofread this at all I just started writing and didn't stop until it was finished and it got posted immediately afterwards.<br/>Hope you enjoyed the story.<br/>Comments and Kudos make my day like I honestly can't stop smiling afterwards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>